Incidence of angioedema among African Americans treated with ACEI is higher than the incidence of angioedema among Caucasians treated with ACEI. Bradykinin has been implicated in the mechanism of angioedema. In this study we test the hypothesis that African Americans exhibit increased sensitivity to bradykinin. Wheal response to intradermal bradykinin will be measured in normotensive and hypertensive Caucasians and African Americans. Skin fibroblast BK-2 receptor binding characteristics and gene expression will be related to wheal size.